Infinity and Beyond
by Little harmonizer1
Summary: Santana's thoughts and feelings before, during and after the brittana purposal! I suck at summary's but enjoy!


I am back witha brittana one shot just about the proposal and what was going through Santana's head. Ps when you see SLBP it's a time skip! Enjoy!

Infinity and beyond:

Will she say yes? What if she say's no? What if- enough with the what if's Lopez, she loves you you love her so she is going to say yes. These are the thoughts that are going through my head during the song we are currently singing. As the last note of our mash-up comes to an end, Berry's voice interrupts my thought's.

"And that is how a mash-up is done everyone." She announces to the group of past and new glee clubbers clapping. I take a quick breath and speak my mind.

"No actually this is," I say quickly Before turning to Brittany. "Britt can you take a seat," I state and she happily compiles. "So I figured this is a good a place as any to ask you this question but mainly because it's going to upset all the single guy's and gals in here." Taking another quick breath I continue my proposal. "But I want to mash-up with you forever Britt.I mean some people love someone because they make them a better person and that's not why I love you because you've always wanted me to just be myself. You're my favorite person in the whole world and were a big deal you know, like no matter how many times we've tried to put our thing down and walk away, we can't. Because I don't want to live my life without my one true love." I realize I'm ranting slightly so I decide to make this quick and sweet. "And I normally use a lot of words when I'm saying something negative So since this is the most positive thing I'm ever going to do, I'm going to keep it simple." The girl band player walks up to me and gives me the ring I've had stashed away. "Brittany S Pierce," I hear Quinn do her happy giggle and I smile even wider, my smile hiding the nerves that coat my body. "Will you marry me?"

"Wait what is happening?" I hear behind me from that new kid, I don't know the name of.

"This kind of thing happens in here all the time, just go with it." Puck replies but my focus has never stayed away from a shocked Britt. The seconds pass by extremely slowly as I wait for her answer. She takes the ring and puts it on her finger.

"Oh my god, I would love to." She states as she stands up.

"Really!" I respond in complete surprise.

"Yes!" And she envelops me in her hug. My face smiles even wider then I knew was possible because she said the word, that one three letter word that made every doubt of us making it, go away. Everything becomes perfect as people clap in celebration until he ruins it. His annoying boring voice ruins it.

"I'm sorry, I just have to speak now or forever hold my peace." Knowing were this might be going Quinn speaks up against him.

"Um normally you save that kinda thing for the wedding." But he doesn't care and continues.

"Did you learn nothing from me and Blaine? We're to young to get married. All of us!" The room goes silent and it becomes defining and Brittany and I stand their confused. Until Tina raises her hand and speaks.

"As someone who's lived their life jealously attacking The happiness of others, even I can't hate this engagement. You guys are perfect together!" I smirk and look at Kurts baffled face.

"Thank you Tina." And everybody comes to hug Britt and I except him. Deciding to deal with him in a little bit, I focus on my beautiful fiancé and friends.

SLBPSLBPSLBPSLBPSLBPSLBP

Thinking about he said for a nano second I go to find that gnome and tell him what I really think. Just as they round the corner I see him and Berry talking, presumably about my engagement and his outburst. I see read and can tell snix is about to rip him a new one. Just as I get in front of the two talking.

"Oh Kurt can I have a word with you?" I ask politely.

"Oh um I'm gonna go," Rachel say's as she starts to leave but I inturupt that from happening.

"No unibrow stay. Kurt I took what you said to heart and I thought long and hard about it and it occurred to me that you may have a point. Ok maybe Brittany and I are to young to get married, I mean after all that's why it didn't work out with you and Blaine right?" I take a breath and realize the fury of snix I'm about to release on this well deserving victim. "Or maybe it didn't work out because your a judgmental little gerontophil with a mouth like a cat's ass. Maybe Blaine got tired of hearing a shrill Self-aggrandizing lecture about how you felt you two were at the very apex of the gay rights movement every time as you so much as cooked macaroni and cheese together or farted. Maybe Blaine doesn't want to be with someone who looks like they just removed their top row of dentures every time they smile or someone Who doesn't dress like an extra out of Andy Dick's more elaborate wet dreams. Maybe Blaine got weary of dating a more breathier, more feminine Quinn Fabray. Maybe he finally got freaked out by your strange obsession with old people that causes you to skulk around nursing homes like one of those cats that can smell cancer." Berry's eye's thought my rant grow impressively in size but that doesn't stop me from continuing to crush my mean words onto the one and only Kurt Hummel. "Maybe he got tired of watching you drape yourself on every piano you happen pass, to entertain exactly no one with. Say some song that Judy Garland Choked on her tongue in the middle of. Or some sassy old Broadway standard, made famous by another dead alcoholic crow. Maybe Blaine woke up and said, you know what I don't want to marry a sexless, self-centered baton twirler. Or maybe I need someone who knows more then three dance moves; the finger wag, the shoulder shimmy and the One were you pretend to twirl two invisible, rainbow colored ribbons attached to your hips. So you know what," I state coming to the end of my explosive rant. "Maybe that's why it didn't work out. Maybe it has nothing to do with me and Brittany. Maybe it's just that you are utterly, utterly intolerable. Maybe that has something to do with it." And with my point made, I spin around with my signature bitch smirk on and walk away back to my fiancé.


End file.
